Camera
Camera & Lights LP is a television company that broadcasts multiple TV cable channels threw out the El Kadsre, Foopiia and Piramca regions. It is similar to Ole Communications in Latin America (a joint between Disney-ABC Television Group, Sony Pictures Television, NBCUniversal, Turner Broadcasting System (HBO), and formerly Omnivisión). International Broadcasting Group 1996-2005 Camera & Lights LP was founded in 1996 as International Broadcasting Group, a consortium consisting of RGN Network, MGM Networks, Chum Television, Astral Media, Pramer SCA, Gestevisión Telecinco, Mei Ah Entertainment, Televisa Networks, Viasat, Scripps Networks, Canal+ Group, Grupo Antena 3, Teuve, Alliance Atlantis and Chellomedia. 2005-2015 As of 2016: *Chellomedia acquired Tueve, MGM Networks and Pramer SCA, *Bell Media and Stingray Digital acquired Astral Media & Chum Television's channels, *Mediaset acquired Gestevision Telecinco, *Grupo Antena 3 became Atresmedia, *Corus Entertainment acquire Alliance Atlantis' channels, In 2013, Chellomedia was sold to AMC Networks. The same year, AMC's Dreamia's co-owner NOS joined the team. In 2014, the following members joined: *Starz, *MGM Studios, *Television New Zealand, *All3Media, *Rai, *BBC Worldwide, *Lagardère, *TV5Monde, *Sony Pictures Television, *SBS Broadcasting BV (Sanoma Media, who owns 66% and Talpa Holdings who owns 33%), *Disney-ABC Television Group, *Tribune Broadcasting, *Turner Broadcasting System, *RTL Group, *ProSiebenSat.1 Media Group and *DHX Media. That year, International Broadcasting Group announced to produce multiple upcoming shows exclusively, in El Kadsre, based on its parent consortium's members' formats. Camera & Lights LP 2015-present In 2015, Discovery Communications and FTN joined the team and changed the company's name to Camera & Lights LP (Limited Partnership). The team gained a recent member in 2017 with TGP Media-Networks. In 2017, Starz was acquired by Lionsgate. The same year, DHX Media, Stingray Digital, TV5Monde, Disney-ABC Television Group, Corus Entertainment, Lionsgate, Turner Broadcasting System, AMC Networks, Tribune Broadcasting, All3Media, MGM Studios, Bell Media and Scripps Networks announced to pull their channels out of El Kadsre, in favour of launch of B2 in El Kadsre. They also left their partnership. However, Epix remained from this exodus. SBS Broadcasting B.V. launched its second channel in El Kadsre, SBS El Kadsre, which is a combination of SBS 6, SBS 9 and Net 5. In June 2017, Discovery Communications, RTL Group, Mediaset, Canal+ Group, Rai, Mei Ah Entertainment, Television New Zealand, Sony Pictures Television Networks, Viasat, Sky plc, Televisa Networks, ProSiebenSat.1 Media Group, Lagardere Group and Atresmedia announced to pull their channels and leave the partnership. Investigation Discovery will remain, due to Discovery and Camera & Lights LP holding seperate stakes. That month, Camera & Lights LP announced that it was in danger, was nearing bankruptcy and went public in NASDAQ El Kadsre. Later on, most (95%) of the television show formats (from all the member companies of past and present), that were adapted, premiered on a temporary channel Glow (a game show block-ish), only to get cancelled immediately, due to Camera & Lights LP's financial problems. The rest of the adaptations' pilots were sold to be broadcasted in B2 exclusively. Suius M&E Networks has expressed interest in joining the partnership, while Viacom and CBS Corporation have expressed interest in merging their Viacom/CBS Networks arm (based in El Kadsre) in Camera & Lights LP. Members *TGP Media-Networks, *SBS Broadcasting B.V., *FTN, *BBC Worldwide, *RGN Network and *Malaworks Company Operating channels RGN Network BBC Worldwide * BBC El Kadsre * CBeebies * CBBC * BBC World News FTN * FTN * Kahblam! TGP Media-Networks * TPEN & The Gabrielpika * RW Women * GubbleTV * GubbleKids * Dutch! * H&M * Gareis * Fetix * EXD * GaTube * GabToons * Zoog * PlayMax MalaWorks Company Inc. * Ben's Network * El Pol * BX * BX & The Malachi Channel * The Malachi Channel * The Malachi Channel 2 * Malachi Jr * The Malachi Channel XD * The Malachi 4Girls * El Malachi * The Malachi Anime Channel * The Malachi Retro Channel * Teen Mala * Malachi@nite * The Malachi Music * The Malachi Movie * Ben's Comedy * Ben's Drama * Ben's Movie Channel * Ben's Crime * Ben's Kids * Ben's Goods * Ben's Sports * Ben's News Others * TV Australia (50%) * TV Japan (50%) * TV Mexico (50%) * SBS El Kadsre (combination of SBS 6, SBS 9 and Net 5) * Investigation Discovery (31%) * Epix * Veronica * Nostalgia * 444TV Category:El Kadsre